The Cutie Mark Chronicles/Gallery
Cutie Mark Crusaders CMC ready to zip-line S1E23.png|"Are you sure about this, Scootaloo? I've never even heard of a pony zip-lining before." Scootaloo ready to zipline S1E23.png|"Neither have I, but Spike told me it was awesome!" Scootaloo Jumps S1E23.PNG CMC zip-lining S1E23.png|And there they go! Rope Burning S1E23.PNG CMC about to fall S1E23.png|"Oh no!" ScreamingCrusaders S01E23.png|I'm freeee falling down...free falling.... HurtScootaderp S01E23.png CMC landed on the ground S1E23.png|We shouldn't have done that. Apple Bloom 'See anything' S1E23.png|"See anything?" Scootaloo covered in tree sap S1E23.png|Well, considering tree saps can't be considered a cutie mark, then I say no. Sweetie Belle 'Plan B' S1E23.png|"Plan B?" Scootaloo covered in tree sap 2 S1E23.png|If getting cutie marks would involve getting covered in tree sap, then there's no use. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle worried S1E23.png|"You know where we can find a cannon at this hour?" Sweetie Belle 'Maybe we should do something' S1E23.png|"Maybe we should do something less dangerous?" Buckets of water being slid over to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle S1E23.png|Here ya go and clean 'em up! Apple Bloom cleaning her face S1E23.png|"This town is full of ponies who have their cutie marks. Why don't we ask them how they did it?" Sweetie Belle 'That's a great, safe idea' S1E23.png|"That's a great, safe idea." Scootaloo 'start with the coolest pony in Ponyville' S1E23.png|"And we can start with the coolest pony in Ponyville." S1E23 Scootaloo hooves off the ground.PNG|"Come on, guys, I said "cool"! You know who I'm talking about." S1E23 Scootaloo in the air.PNG|"She's fast. She's tough." Scootaloo finishing talking about Rainbow Dash S01E23.png|Hit the bucket, like a boss! Scootaloo 'She's not afraid of anything!' S1E23.png|"She's not afraid of anything!" Scootaloo 'The greatest flyer ever to come out of Cloudsdale' S1E23.png|"The greatest flyer ever to come out of Cloudsdale!" Scootaloo 'Rainbow Dash!' S1E23.png|"Rainbow Dash!" Apple Bloom 'that makes much more sense' S1E23.png|"That makes much more sense." Sweetie Belle 'Of course' S1E23.png|"Of course!" CMC High hoof S1E23.png|"Let's find out how Rainbow Dash found her cutie mark!" Scootaloo stuck in the middle S1E23.png|!Epic Fail! The CMC stuck together S1E23.png|I should have cleaned my hooves before high-hoofing. Applejack: The city Scootaloo on her scooter pulling Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle on a wagon S1E23.png|We have to find Rainbow Dash! Rabbits with apples S1E23.png|Rabbits with apples. Wonder where did they steal those from? Scootaloo stopping her scooter S1E23.png|Rabbits! CMC in front of the rabbits S1E23.png|Well, that was close. CMC sees rabbits going away S1E23.png|Where yer rabbits going? CMC gasp S1E23.png|Oh no! Applejack about to crash S1E23.png|Applejack, just half a second before the crash. CMC and Applejack S1E23.png|Applejack, a few seconds after the crash. Apple Bloom looks at Applejack's cutie mark S1E23.png|"Hey sis! How'd you get your cutie mark?" Applejack 'I never told you that story' S1E23.png|"I never told you that story?" Applejack begins her story S1E23.png|If that's what you fillies wanted to hear, then I'll tell you mah story. Filly Applejack leaving farm S1E23.png|Applejack runs away. Young Big McIntosh with Granny Smith S1E23.png|Wow, Granny. You REALLY haven't changed Photograph of Aunt Orange and Uncle Orange S1E23.png|Who knew Applejack wanted to live in a sophisticated life during her foalhood years? Filly Applejack Manehattan streets S1E23.png|Walking along in Manehattan. Manehattan1.png|The Empire Gait Building Manehattan4.png|Wow...all of those big towers! Manehattan2.png|Filly Applejack in Manehattan Filly Applejack sees entrance S1E23.png|Enter it and it's time to get fancy. Filly Applejack knocks on the door S1E23.png|Aunt and Uncle, ya there? Aunt Orange and Uncle Orange at the door S1E23.png|Well, hello there, little Applejack! Filly Applejack walking in S1E23.png|"Thank y'all so much for lettin' me stay!" AuntOrange s1e23.png|Aunt Orange Aunt Orange touching filly Applejack's mane S1E23.png|Let's fancy those manes up and you'll be living a new life in no tme! Filly Applejack grin S1E23.png|Nervous smile Applejack. Stallion 'how are you finding good old Manehattan' S1E23.png|How are you finding good old Manehattan?" Applejack with Bangs- W 1.7786.png|A young Applejack with bangs, with her city relatives. Young applejack home talk-W 1.9167.png|"Where I'm from, nights are so quiet you seldom hear a peep until the roosters wake you." Young Applejack don't-W 1.5847.png|Applejack among High Class Ponies Stallion 'what in the world is a rooster' S1E23.png|"What in the world is a rooster?" Filly Applejack smiling S1E23.png|Just keep smiling, Applejack. Just keep smiling. Dinner is served S1E23.png|Ah finally, it's time to get eatin'. The food S1E23.png|Uhuh, surely this'll make me feel full, right? Young Applejack so hungary-W 1.9987.png|Applejack looks very disappointed about her dinner. Filly Applejack looking through the window S1E23.png|Applejack is currently experiencing the emotion of homesick. Sad filly Applejack S1E23.png|Sunrise AJ cockadoodledoo S1E23.png|Cock-a-doodle-doo... Filly Applejack is sad S1E23.png|This makes her a sad, sad pony, until... Manehattan5.png|...a rainbow pointing back to her home. Filly Applejack running home S1E23.png|Troting back to the Sweet Apple Acres Filly Applejack and family s01e23.png|Where I belong, is the life in the farm. Applejack gets her cutie mark S01E23.png|Applejack is awarded with her cutie mark. Applejack and CMC s01e23.png|Applejack happy about her Cutie Mark story Applejack angry at varmints s01e23.png|Ya'll stealin' my apples?! Applejack 'There they are!' S1E23.png|"There they are!" Sweetie Belle 'that was such a sweet story' S1E23.png|"That was such a sweet story." Scootaloo mock-gags S1E23.png|Bleh! That was such a terrible story! Scootaloo about to scoot S1E23.png|Let's hear a real cutie mark story from Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy: The fields Fluttershy lands in the CMC's path S1E23.png|Wait, why is Fluttershy doing there? CMC screaming S1E23.png|I have to stop this scooter! Fluttershy S01E23.png|Fluttershy CMC about to crash S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders, just seconds before the crash. Ducklings Crossing.png|Fluttershy helps some ducklings cross safely Fluttershy1 S01E23.png|Who's obviously the most caring pony ever? Fluttershy talks to the CMC S1E23.png|"You really should be more careful. Somepony could get hurt." Fluttershy 'Why are you in such a hurry anyway' S1E23.png|"Why are you in such a hurry anyway?" Scootaloo 'how she earned her cutie mark' S1E23.png|"We're trying to find Rainbow Dash, so we can hear how she earned her cutie mark." Fluttershy 'gotten my cutie mark if it weren't for her' S1E23.png|"You know, I wouldn't have gotten my cutie mark if it weren't for her." Fluttershy begins her story S1E23.png|It was all when I was just a little filly... Filly Fluttershy's hooves touching the ring cloud S1E23.png|I know what's going to happen next. Fluttershy2 S01E23.png Fluttershy3 S01E23.png|The most adorable thing on that cloud. Fluttershy4 S01E23.png|about to trip... Fluttershy5 S01E23.png|Flutter-flutter! Fluttershy6 S01E23.png Filly Fluttershy launched into the air S1E23.png|How could this happened to me? I made my mistake... Filly Fluttershy flag crash S1E23.png|Fluttershy as a filly about to crash into a flag Filly Fluttershy covered by the pennant S1E23.png|This is the most humiliating moment Fluttershy has ever experineced. Colt Dumb-bell and colt Hoops laughing S1E23.png|Well, look who's here! Filly Fluttershy embarrassed S1E23.png|Filly Fluttershy after being humiliated at Summer Flight Camp Filly Fluttershy humiliated S1E23.png|Filly Fluttershy Filly Rainbow Dash flying in the sky S1E23.png|Dashie in the sky, she can fly twice as high! Take a look, the flying she took! A flying Rainbow! Filly Fluttershy looking up S1E23.png|Dash to the rescue Filly Rainbow Dash shadow s01e23.png|Rainbow Dash's shadow can be visible Filly Rainbow defending Fluttershy s01e23.png|My little Dashie/My little Dashie/A-standing up for Fluttershy... Fluttershy7 S01E23.png Filly Rainbow 'Keep making fun of her and find out' S1E23.png|"Keep making fun of her and find out!" A true loyal pony. Colt Dumb-bell 'Why don't you prove it' S1E23.png|"Why don't you prove it?" Rainbow Dash 'What do you have in mind' S1E23.png|"What do you have in mind?" Filly Rainbow Dash and the colts on the starting line S1E23.png|The starting line. Colt Hoops pointing at filly Rainbow S1E23.png|"You're goin' down!" Filly Rainbow Dash 'In history, maybe' S1E23.png|"In history, maybe!" Filly Rainbow Dash ready to race S1E23.png|Filly Rainbow Dash prepares for the race and also a life changing moment Filly Fluttershy flag waver s01e23.png|Well, she was a year older than them... Filly Fluttershy with a checkered flag S1E23.png|Go! Filly Fluttershy spinning S1E23.png|Spinny Spinny Fluttershy Filly Fluttershy falling S1E23.png|Fillyshy falling from a cloud Fluttershy8 S01E23.png|Somepony save her! Swarm of butterflies on the ground S1E23.png|Butterflies? Fluttershy9 S01E23.png Bed of butterflies s01e23.png Filly Fluttershy looking at the butterfly S1E23.png|And the song begins. Filly Fluttershy amazed by her surroundings S1E23.png|"What is this place filled with so many wonders?" Filly Fluttershy flying above the butterflies S1E23.png|"Casting its spell, that I am now under." Squirrels in the trees S1E23.png|"Squirrels in the trees..." Rabbits S1E23.png|"...and the cute little bunnies." Fluttershy sees birds flying S1E23.png|"Birds flying free..." Bees close-up s01e23.png|"...and bees with their honey." Filly Fluttershy singing with woodland creatures S1E23.png|"Hooneeeeey!" Fluttershy10 S01E23.png|"Oooh, what a magical place. And I owe it all..." Filly Rainbow Dash and the colts racing in the sky S1E23.png|"...to the Pegasus race." Fluttershy11 S01E23.png|"If I knew the ground had so much up its sleeve. I'd have come here sooner, and never leave." Filly Fluttershy with woodland creatures S1E23.png|"Yes, I..." Filly Fluttershy '...love...' S1E23.png|"...love..." Fluttershy13 S01E23.png|"...everythiiiiiiiiiing!" Filly Fluttershy fearful S1E23.png Filly Fluttershy gasp S1E23.png Rabbits running away S1E23.png|Always run away when sonic rainbooms occur, bunnies. Always run away. Squirrels going back into the tree S1E23.png|Well, back to my home! Frogs jumping away S1E23.png|And us too. Birds flying away S1E23.png|When in doubt, panic. Filly Fluttershy looking at bunnies running away S1E23.png|You bunnies really need to cool down. Fluttershy16 S01E23.png Filly Fluttershy calming the scared rabbits down S1E23.png|Get out of there. Everything's fine. Filly Fluttershy calming critters s01e23.png|Don't be scared, little bunnies. Fluttershy17 S01E23.png Fluttershy18 S01E23.png|Fluttershy can talk underwater. Ducks flying S1E23.png|Follow me! Filly Fluttershy surrounded by her new friends S1E23.png|Fillyshy surrounded by her new friends Fluttershy's cutie mark appears S01E23.jpg|...and her new cutie mark. Scootaloo 'What happened to Rainbow Dash' S1E23.png|"Wait, wait, wait. What happened to Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy telling her story s01e23.png|"Oh. Well, I wasn't there, so I don't really know what happened." Scootaloo 'I can't take any more singing' S1E23.png|"Come on, Crusaders. We've gotta find her. Besides, I can't take any more singing." Sweetie Belle 'Bye, Fluttershy' S1E23.png|"Maybe my sister knows where she is. Bye, Fluttershy!" Fluttershy19 S01E23.png|"Bye, girls!" Rarity: The rock Scootaloo looking at measuring tape S1E23.png|Do I have to look at this measuring tape? Scootaloo never RD-W 2.1364.png|"We're never gonna get our Cutie Marks!" Rarity 'Are you girls still obsessing over your cutie marks?' S1E23.png|"Are you girls still obsessing over your cutie marks?" Sweetie Belle 'Most other fillies at school already have theirs' S1E23.png|"Most other fillies at school already have theirs." Rarity0 S01E23.png|"Mmm, I know how you feel. For the longest time I couldn't figure out why I didn't have mine." Costumed fillies on the stage S1E23.png|Take us back years ago... Costumed fillies half 1 S1E23.png|Wait, isn't that... Cheerilee? Costumed fillies half 2 S1E23.jpg Filly Rarity with teacher S01E23.png|Rarity doesn't seem as pleased with her costumes as everyone else Rarity spectacular! S01E23.png|"They need to be spectacular!" Filly Rarity working at a sewing machine S1E23.png Filly Rarity making costumes S1E23.PNG|Rarity as a filly, designing costumes for a school play. Filly Rarity crying S1E23.png|A rather sad young Rarity. Filly Rarity's horn glowing S1E23.png|But then, destiny decides to glow her horn. Filly Rarity dragged through woods S1E23.png|Roaming Rarity! Filly Rarity bored S1E23.png|Filly Rarity gets dragged by her horn through the woods Filly Rarity dragged through desert S1E23.png|Filly Rarity gets dragged by her horn through the desert Filly Rarity dragged over mountains S1E23.png|Filly Rarity gets dragged by her horn over the mountains Filly Rarity being pulled along S1E23.png|Her horn still pulling her away, does it? Filly Rarity smacks into rock S1E23.png|Filly Rarity slams into Tom (or not) Filly Rarity surprised S1E23.png|Young Rarity stares in awe before her destiny... Rarityrock.png|Rarity and the rock. Rarity Rock Encounter.PNG|Rarity is not pleased her destiny is a rock Filly Rarity 'Dumb rock!' S1E23.png|"Dumb rock!" Runs in the family. Filly Rarity shocked S1E23.png|What a shocking experience. Explosion S1E23.png|That explosion is occuring everywhere in Equestria. Rock being split S1E23.png|A big rock split to reveal... Rock opens to gems S1E23.png|Gems! Gems everywhere! Filly Rarity overjoyed over the gems S1E23.png|Ah, this is a perfect opportunity. Audience watching fillies performing S1E23.png Ponies are dazzled S1E23.png Rarity school play s1e23.png Rarity and bedazzled fillies S1E23.jpg The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Rarity happy with the costumes S01E23.png Filly Rarity earning her cutie mark S1E23.png|Cutie mark acquired! Scootaloo 'any closer to our cutie marks' S1E23.png|"Auugh! These namby-pamby stories aren't getting us any closer to our cutie marks!" Rarity2 S01E23.png|"It's all about finding out who you are and boring stuff like that!" Rarity3 S01E23.png|"Yes, Scootaloo, that's exactly..." Rarity4 S01E23.png Scootaloo pushing her friends S1E23.png|"Come on, girls! We need action! We need Rainbow Dash!" Twilight Sparkle: The exam Scootaloo bored S1E23.png|Looks like Scootaloo is still unsuccessful at getting to Rainbow Dash. Twilight tells her story S1E23.png|This time, the Crusaders are hearing a story of how Twilight got her cutie mark. Royal guards trumpeting s01e23.png Royal guards fanfare s1e23.png Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone s01e23.png Filly Twilight in the crowd smiling S1E23.png|Just keep smiling, Twilight. Just keep smiling. Celestia appears S1E23.png|And there she is, the ruler of Equestria. Filly Twilight happy S1E23.png|Twilight is anticipating. Celestia rising s01e23.png Celestia raising the sun S1E23.png|Celestia uses SUN RAISE! Princess Celestia shine glory-W 1.9029.png|Princess Celestia Shining glory. The crowd being shined S1E23.png|It's super effective! Celestia looking S1E23.png Filly Twilight trying to turn the page using her magic S1E23.png|Come on, magic! Do what you have to do. Filly Twilight successfully able to turn the page S1E23.png|And there she was able to master... the art of turning pages! With magic! Twilight reading book S01E23.png|A young Twilight as seen in The Cutie Mark Chronicles Twilight Sparkle Causal S1E23.png Twilight's parents- W 1.6698.png|Twilight's Mother and Father. Twilight Sparkle Dance S1E23.png|A very happy Twilight Filly Twilight scared S1E23.png Filly Twilight in the entrance exam S1E23.png|"I had to pass an entrance exam!" Twilight Sparkle's Parents S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle Smile S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle Shoked S1E23.png Stallion pushing a cart with an egg S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle flashback nervous entrance exam S1E23.png|Twilight Sparkle worried Filly Twilight looking at the examiners S1E23.png|"Well, Miss Sparkle?" Twilight Sparkle Nervous S1E23.png Examiners writing on the clipboards S1E23.png|Take some notes. Twilight Sparkle Nervous2 S1E23.png|Test anxiety sets in Examiners looking at filly Twilight S1E23.png|"Well, Miss Sparkle?" Filly Twilight struggling to use her magic S1E23.png|You can do it, horn! Filly Twilight with Spike egg s01e23.png Twilight trying to hatch the egg S1E23.png|Pinkie Pie moment Filly Twilight struggling to use her magic 2 S1E23.png|Come on! Filly Twilight 'I'm sorry I wasted your time' S1E23.png|"I'm sorry I wasted your time." Twilight after the Sonic Rainboom S1E23.png Filly Twilight shooting out a beam S1E23.png|Magic powers activate! Spike egg close-up s01e23.png|Spike as an egg Spike yawning s01e23.png|Spike just after being hatched Twilight Sparkle Avatar State S1E23.png|In the Avatar State! Filly Twilight in full power S1E23.png|Twilight is going SUPER SAIYAN! Examiners levitated S1E23.png|Twilight's power is so high, it caused all the examiners to levitate! Agave and cactus.png|You take/Two houseplants/And put 'em to the test... Baby Spike being shot by a beam of magic S1E23.png|This is not good... Spike gigantic head sticking out spire S1E23.png|Magically Enlarged Spike Princess Celestia Spike Twilight's Power S1E23.png|Princess Celestia is intrigued by Twilight Sparkle's raw power. Filly Twilight uncontrollable magic S01E23.png|Uncontrolled Magic ability Celestia's hoof on Twilight S1E23.png|Who are you? Celestia looking at filly Twilight S1E23.png|Everything is just going to be fine. Filly Twilight's eyes stop glowing S1E23.png|And then, everything is fine. Examiners dropped down S1E23.png|Including the examiners. Twilight's parents turns back to normal S1E23.png|And Twilight's parents. Baby Spike turns back to normal S1E23.png|And Spike too. Infant Spike s01e23.png|Baby Spike. Filly Twilight 'I'm so sorry' S1E23.png|"I'm so sorry." Celestia 'You have a very special gift' S1E23.png|"You have a very special gift. I don't think I've ever come across a unicorn with your raw abilities." Celestia 'But you need to learn' S1E23.png|"But you need to learn to tame these abilities through focused study." Filly Twilight and Celestia and Spike s01e23.png|"Twilight Sparkle, I'd like to make you my own personal protege here at the school." Filly Twilight YES!!! S01E23.png|YES!!! Twilight Sparkle Moar.PNG|More!? celestia points to twilight's new cutie mark.png Twilight looking at her cutie mark S1E23.png|Well, look at that. Twilight acquired her cutie mark. Filly Twilight hopping around Celestia S1E23.png|"Yes, yes, yes..." Filly Twilight celebrating S1E23.png|And so on. Twilight hopping around the CMC S1E23.png|Meanwhile, in the present... Scootaloo 'Let's get out of here' S1E23.png|"Yeah, thrilled. Let's get out of here while we still can." Twilight happy S01E23.png|Happy! Twilight joy S01E23.png|Joy! SourTwilight S01E23.png|...Huh? Twilight uh oh S01E23.png|...Uh oh... Twilight in an awkward moment S1E23.png|Everypony is watching you for signs... Twilight is asked if she is okay S01E23.png|"Are you okay?" Twilight embarrassed S1E23.png|*giggles*..yes Pinkie Pie: The party CMC riding through the streets S1E23.png|The Crusaders are on the way to Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo 'Why don't we ever' S1E23.png|"Why don't we ever smash into Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie Pie S01E23.png|"You're looking for Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie and CMC s01e23.png|"If I was her, I'd be at Sugarcube Corner. Of course, if I was anyone, I'd be at Sugarcube Corner." Pinkie Pie1 S01E23.png|"Hey! I have an idea! Wanna go to Sugarcube Corner?" Pinkie Pie2 S01E23.png|You're fine. Sweetie Belle 'we're sort of looking for Rainbow Dash' S1E23.png|"Well, we're sort of looking for Rainbow Dash, so we can hear how she got her cutie mark." Pinkie Pie3 S01E23.png|Closeup of Pinkie and her helmet. Pinkie 'Come with me' S1E23.png|"Cutie mark? Come with me and I'll tell you how I got mine!" Scootaloo 'Why not' S1E23.png|"Why not?" Pinkie Pie4 S01E23.png|"Alright!" Filly Pinkie Pie sad S1E23.png|Check out Pinkamena farming boring rocks Filly Pinkie pushing a rock S1E23.png|"My sisters and I were raised on a rock farm outside of Ponyville. We spent our days working the fields." Filly Pinkie sigh S1E23.png|"When all of a sudden..." Filly Pinkie surprised by explosion S1E23.png Filly Pinkie sees sonic rainboom S1E23.png|Until a sonic rainboom came and knocked her out of her socks Filly Pinkie Pie blown back by wind S01E23.png|Pinkie blown away Filly Pinkie after the Sonic Rainboom S01E23.png|THAT'S the Pinkie Pie we remember Rock Farm rainbow S1E23.png|Between a rock and a rainbow First Pinkie Pie smile S1E23.png|She turned into the Pinkazoid; she's fun and super pink Pinkie thinking S01E23.png|How can I spread the cheer? Blinkie sister.png|Pinkie's sister and her dad Pinkie's family coming out of the door S1E23.png|Wondering what Pinkie's up to... Pinkie family S01E23.png Pinkie at the silo door S1E23.png|Come here and I'll show you something. Pinkie family wonders S01E23.png|Pinkie's mom and dad Pinkie's family looking at the party decorations S1E23.png|She started throwing parties as fast as you can blink Filly Pinkie 'It's called' S1E23.png|Hey guys! I've suddenly got a cutie mark before my talent appeared! Pinkiesmile.png|She's so adorable Pinkie Pie family surprised S1E23.png|Pinkie Pie surprises her family with a party Pinkie sad S01E23.png|You don't like my party? Pinkie family hesitate S01E23.png|What's gonna happen? Pinkie mother hesitate S01E23.png|Pinkie's mom Pinkie sad2 S01E23.png|Aaaw, now it's gone! Pinkie family hesitate2 S01E23.png|I can't tell what they're feeling PinkiePieFamily.png|Pinkie's family smile at Pinkie Pie's first party. Pinkie 'You like it' S1E23.png|"You like it!" Pinkie Pie dancing with family S1E23.png|Pinkie Pie dancing with her family. Pinkie Pie6 S01E23.png|Her cutie mark appears. Pinkie Pie7 S01E23.png|"And that's how Equestria was made!" scootaloo Huh-W 1.2997.png|"Uh?" Pinkie and CMC arriving at Sugarcube Corner S1E23.png|"We're here." Pinkie Pie8 S01E23.png|"Maybe on the way home I can tell you the story of how I got my cutie mark. It's a gem!" Scootaloo freaked out, Sweetie Belle "she's just being Pinkie Pie" S01E23.png|That's just Pinkie being Pinkie! Rainbow Dash: The race CMC walking in S1E23.png Scootaloo sees Rainbow Dash S01E23.png|"Rainbow Dash! You're here!" Sugar Cube Corner S01E23.png|"I hear you're looking for my cutie mark story?" CMC in front of Rainbow Dash S1E23.png|"You have no idea what I've been through today to hear that story." Rainbow blush S01E23.png Rainbow talks S01E23.png Filly Rainbow ready to race S1E23.png|Determined and ready. Filly Rainbow looking at the colts S1E23.png|You think you can beat us? Filly Rainbow smile S1E23.png|We'll see about that! Filly Rainbow Dash licking lips S1E23.png|Getting ready to defend Fluttershy's honour Filly Rainbow and the colts ready to race S1E23.png|Rainbow and the colts, just seconds before the race starts. Filly Rainbow determined S1E23.png|I will surely win this race. Filly Rainbow flying through the cloud ring S1E23.png|The racing pegasi don't notice an Earth pony on the clouds. Filly Rainbow and the colts racing S1E23.png|And the colts are catching up! Bully crashes into cloud pillar S1E23.png|That's gotta hurt Filly Rainbow flying S1E23.png|Haha, nothing can stop me from winning! Filly Rainbow Dash big smile S1E23.png|Rainbow Dash during the race. Filly Rainbow Dash ecstatic S1E23.png|Ain't she cute? Bully slams into Rainbow Dash S1E23.png Colt Hoops 'Later, Rainbow Crash' S1E23.png|"Later, Rainbow Crash." Filly Rainbow flying fast S1E23.png|What's she doing now? Rainbow Dash about to do sonic rainboom S1E23.png|Sonic Rainboom . Filly Rainbow flying towards the cloud ring S1E23.png|Once he gets to that cloud ring, ... Sonic rainboom S1E23.png|...a sonic rainboom! Filly Rainbow Dash sonic rainboom S1E23.png|The very first Sonic Rainboom ever. Filly Rainbow Dash looking back S1E23.png Filly Rainbow Dash big smile close up S1E23.png Rainbow Dash confident S1E23.png Amazed crowd S1E23.png|Filly Rainbow Dash amazes a crowd with her Sonic Rainboom. Filly Rainbow Dash about to get her cutie mark S01E23.png|RD performing the Sonic Rainboom. Filly Rainbow Dash's flank shining S1E23.png Rainbow Dash earns her cutie mark S1E23.png Rainbow Dash shows her cutie mark S01E23.png|Rainbow Dash's 20% cooler Cutie Mark Rainbow Dash 'is how you earn' S1E23.png|"And that, little ones, is how you earn a cutie mark." The CMC 'Wow' S1E23.png|"Wow". Epilogue Fluttershy confess S01E23.png|"Wait a second. I heard that explosion. And I saw the rainbow too." Fluttershy confess2 S01E23.png|"If you hadn't scared the animals, I never would have learned I could communicate with them and gotten my cutie mark. " Pinkie confess S01E23.png|"I heard that boom! And right afterwards there was this amazing rainbow that taught me to smile." Applejack confess S01E23.png|"When I got my cutie mark, I saw a rainbow that pointed me home. I bet it was your sonic rainboom!" Rarity5 S01E23.png|"There was an explosion I could never explain..." Rarity6 S01E23.png|"...when I got my cutie mark." Twilight confess S01E23.png|"This is uncanny!" Twilight confess2 S01E23.png|"If that explosion didn't happen when it did, I would have blown my entrance exam." Twilight 'I think you helped' S1E23.png|"Rainbow Dash, I think you helped me earn my cutie mark too!" Pinkie dive S01E23.png|Glomp Pinkie thanks S01E23.png|"We all owe our cutie marks to you!" Fluttershy thanks S01E23.png|"Do you realize what this means? All of us had a special connection before we even met. " Rarity thanks S01E23.png|"We've been BFFs forever..." Rainbow collapsed S01E23.png|"...and we didn't even know it!" Main 6 about to share a group hug S1E23.png|"Come here, y'all." A big group hug S1E23.png|A big group hug Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom 'Awww' S1E23.png|"Awwwww..." Scootaloo EWWWW break- W 8.7114.png|"Ewwwwwwwww!" Scootaloo 'need to try zip-lining again' S1E23 .png|"Gimme a break. Come on, Crusaders! Maybe we just need to try zip-lining again." Scootaloo being grabbed S1E23.png|Hugging Scootaloo! Cutie Mark Crusaders group hug S01E23.png|The CMC in a group hug, much to Scootaloo's dismay. Scootaloo is Wingless S1E23.png|How about a song? Scootaloo a song-W 2.6119.png Scootaloo is about to scream S1E23.png Sugarcube corner S1E23.png|NOOOO!!!! library S1E23.png|"Dear Princess Celestia..." Spike dipping the quill S1E23.png|"Today I learned something amazing!" Spike writing the letter S1E23.png|"Everypony everywhere has a special magical connection with her friends, maybe even before she's met them!" Twilight window S01E23.png|"If you're feeling lonely and you're still searching for your true friends, just look up in the sky." "Looking at the same rainbow" S01E23.png|"Who knows? Maybe you and your future best friends are all looking at the same rainbow!" Twilight Spike S01E23.png|"Gross! When did you get so cheesy?" Twilight 'Just write it, Spike' S1E23.png|"Just write it, Spike." Category:Season 1 episode galleries Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders